Random Happenings in Gensokyo
by Oculopath
Summary: Welcome to Gensokyo, a world where diversity and oddity butt heads with boredom and common sense on a frequent basis. The inhabitants of this realm are used to its nature, and all of them confront it in different ways. Let us take a look into their lives, and observe just how they react to the randomness of themselves and their world.


:: **Author's Notes** ::

**Greetings, readers! I am just a humble Touhou fan fiction writer who desires to tell his many tales and contemplations of Gensokyo to whomever is interested. No more, no less. I hope that I can entertain and amaze both you and myself as the tales proceed.**

**I hope that you all enjoy this first installation of **_Random Happenings in Gensokyo_**. I intend for there to be multiple short stories, with each short story involving an event in a specific character's life. This first one shall involve the antics of the tomboyish ice fairy, Cirno, and her two friends. **

**Please note that in these stories, I will attempt to introduce one OC each. They are for writing challenge purposes, rather than attempts at mere wish fulfillment. So feel free to criticize my OCs alongside my stories, and I shall see what I can do concerning their development.**

**I hope that you all enjoy this first chapter! I intend to get the next chapter up before the end of December 27th.**

:: **End Author's Notes** ::

It is a quaint day at the western shore of Misty Lake. The sun is strong, its heat only complemented by the fair humidity. It is definitely not the type of day to do anything outside except relax. The gentle wind is certainly inviting enough, though, especially near Misty Lake.

One particular girl spends her time in the heat by sitting at the lake's shore. Three pairs of finely cut ice crystals hover behind her back. Their surfaces are flecked with condensation, though the girl appears to not be bothered by it.

Her legs are dipped in the lake's cool water. The usual mist that envelops the lake during the noon is not present for the day, leaving the lake exposed to the clear weather. She is browsing the water's surface, staring down into the shallows waiting for something in particular to appear. She did not have to wait long, fortunately. As her target casually swims into close view, she smiles lightly and reaches beside herself. At her side is a pile of rocks.

Quietly, she gropes around the pile until she finds a good palm-sized rock. The target, a fairly large frog, carefully pulled itself up onto a smooth stone protruding from the water. It is completely unaware of its neighbor's intentions. Taking careful aim, the girl throws the rock near its position. Surprised by the sudden splash, the frog leaps high into the air. The girl quickly takes aim with her right hand, keeping the palm open towards her target. A misty air envelops its surface before centering together and condensing. As it all gathers together, she shoots the stream of thick mist outwards. Within seconds after overcoming the frog, the ice stiffens its outstretched limbs. It takes only a few more seconds before the frog is trapped within a frozen chunk almost twice its own size! With the added weight, the frog speeds up in its fall and loudly plunges into the water.

The girl raises her hand to block most of the splash which results. When she sees the frozen frog bob to the surface, she gives a victorious grin. She congratulates herself for the good aim, pumping a fist for emphasis. "Perfect freeze!"

"Are you testing out your powers again, Cirno?" A familiar person walks up beside her.

"Yup! Just look at the size of this frog I caught, Daiyousei!" As Daiyousei sits down beside her, Cirno reaches down and grabs the frozen frog, which had become trapped among a small group of lily pads near her feet. She presents it to her friend proudly, who _wows_ in surprise at it. "I saw it from afar, but I never expected the frog to be that big!"

"Well, Eye _am_ the strongest!" Cirno gloats. They both laugh together for a few seconds.

Cirno absentmindedly casts the frozen frog back into the water and then looks up to the sky. "It's a nice day, isn't it?" She calmly huffs.

"Yeah." Daiyousei sighs thoughtfully. "But it's missing something."

"What do you think it's missing?" Cirno props her back up with her hands, looking back to her friend with interest.

"I'm not sure. All of our friends are busy today, so we have nobody else to play with. And we cannot face that giant toad at Yokai Mountain; the Tengu have been much more aggressive towards trespassers lately."

The two fairies idle for a few minutes, the both of them trying to find something to occupy their long day. "Ah, Eye got it!" Cirno pushes herself up, using her wings to lift herself up onto her feet and onto the grassy lake shore. Her overly eager tone startles Daiyousei, but she hovers up beside her friend in interest. "We should do a prank today!"

"A prank?" Daiyousei questions. "What kind of prank?"

Cirno thrusts a fist into the air and grins. "Eye have no idea! But it's going to be good – Eye just know it!" Sure, it is an impulsive idea, but she is sure that something very fun could come of it!

"Oh, you two are planning a prank?" Comes another voice. It is uncommon to hear its owner around Misty Lake. She was always too busy sleeping or working to visit, so it is certainly an unexpected surprise.

Daiyousei turns to see the newcomer, and waves a happy hand to her. It is another fairy, hovering out of the nearby tree cover with a look of curiousity. She is a short girl, with tall features. "Hey, Mitsuko!" Daiyousei calls out, following Cirno to meet Mitsuko midway. Mitsuko is not really a close friend, but it is pleasant to have another smart fairy around. The other fairies would always bully them or mess up their pranks, so they were never any fun to be involved with.

Mitsuko's two pairs of wings drift lazily behind her as she lands in front of them. She politely greets them both with a small nod. "Hello, Daiyousei. Hello, Cirno."

Daiyousei nods in return, and replies in eagerness. "Yes, we are planning a prank. But we haven't made one yet."

"But," Cirno budges in, her hands put to her waist, "Eye know we'll make a good one."

"There should be plenty of people outside today, so we might have a lot of targets who are not too dangerous."

"I would love to be able to help-" the newcomer eagerly starts, but remembers her manners and flinches in embarrassment. "I mean, if you two would not mind..."

The fairy is greeted by the taller ice fairy with a pat on the back. "'Course you can help! Then we'd have three smart people!"

Mitsuko cheers up at the older fairy's reply. "That _is_ true." She smiles meekly.

"Yeah, so let's get thinking!"

And so the three fairies sit in a circle near the lake's shore, to think of the mischief they could cause today.


End file.
